The Tissue and Pathology Core Resource will provide tissue to SPORE investigators for transiatkmal research projects and limited pathology research services to SPORE projects. The Tissue and Pathology Core maintains several distributed tissue banks: At the MGH, blood from women with breast cancer or who have a high risk for breast cancer is stored. Also at the MGH, tissue from the operating room is stored. The BWH stores a variety of tissues from breast operations conducted in their operating rooms. The DFC1holds blood from women seen in its Breast Oncology Clinic with breast cancer, and from women with an increasedrisk for breast cancer seen in risk evaluation programs. At the BIDMC, a large collection of archived, paraffin embedded blocks is kept linked to a database containing clinical information without patient identifiers but with detailed pathologic descriptions in searchable data fields. The BIDMC maintains a SPORE research pathology laboratory, which will perform immunohistochemistry, fluorescent in-situ hybridi/ation,and other simple or complex histologic applications. This service is available to SPORE projects, including Developmental Projects and Career Developmental Awardees. The tissues are available to SPORE investigators, DF/HCC members and other collaborating investigatorson a case-by-case basis. The Tissue and Pathology Core participates in the Core Coordinating Committee and abides by its policies and procedures.